Old Habits Die Hard
by Bob1097
Summary: This is a Oneshot! Song fic for KiwiStar. Shannon Thinks his life would be better without Isabella. ‘Without you’ by Hinder.


**This is a Song fic for KiwiStar, using her OC Isabella Smith. The song is 'Without You' by Hinder.**

**I do not own Shannon or Isabella.**

**Hope you like it**

* * *

"I just need a brake. From… Well, ya know… _us_. All we do anymore is fight, and it's only getting worse." Shannon said and averted his gaze from Isabella. He was shuffling his feet nervously but she was just staring up at him, trying to catch what was in his eyes. "I just need to a chance to catch my breath." She took a deep breath, her eyes where starting to mist over. "Okay Shannon, okay. If you want a break, I think we need a permanent one." She said and walked out of the kitchen then out of the house. Out of his life.

_I just wanna be alone tonight  
I just wanna take a little breather  
Cause lately all we do is fight  
And every time it cuts me deeper_

He watched her walk away, and he even felt guilty, just a little bit. She hadn't always been this way; _they_ hadn't always been this way. It used to be a good relationship, perfect even. They had been so much in love. But lately she had been acting so strange, but the blame wasn't all her's, he had been far away too. But he was tired of it, it was exhausting him physically not to mention the toll it was taking on his heart; he didn't think their love could stand this one. It was safe to say he was ready for her to leave, he was ready to get back to himself, he needed some alone time. He let his head hang, and then he went to take a pointless shower,_ alone_. He watched TV _alone_, then went to bed _alone._

_Cause something's changed  
You've been acting so strange  
And its taking its toll on me  
Its safe to say that I'm ready to let you leave_

A week had past, well maybe more. He had lost track of time, minutes had become hours, hours to days, days to weeks, hell maybe even months. Surely not a whole year, had it? Shannon didn't know much of anything except the way he felt, it was hard to find the motivation to breath, food didn't have taste, his bed was cold and didn't smell like Izzy anymore. In short he was lonely. But feeling had gradually made its way back into his numb body.

_Without you, I live it up a little more everyday  
Without you, I'm seeing myself so differently  
I didn't wanna believe it then  
But it all worked out in the end  
When I watched you walk away  
Well I never thought id say  
I'm fine  
Without you _

Somehow this morning he was finding himself sitting in Jeff's kitchen, eating waffles that Jeff had miraculously whipped up. They were actually pretty good, but all Shannon could do was pick at them. He couldn't remember speaking to Jeff though he was sure he had. "You're looking good man." Jeff said bringing Shannon back into the world of the living to look at him. This was a lie and the both knew it. "Well, maybe not 'good' but definitely better, you're on the right track man, I'm proud of you." Shannon mumbled, 'Thanks.' And looked back down to his waffle and drug his fork across it. "Have you talked to her?" Jeff asked tentatively. It was easy for the two of them to talk without specifics. "No." Shannon said quietly, he was blinking fast; He really didn't want to talk about Isabella. "I have." Jeff said, and then started mimicking Shannon playing with his food, but he had gotten Shannon's attention. He went on, "I called her a few days ago. You should really call her. I think ya'll both need some closure."

_Called you up cause' it's been long enough  
And you said that you were so much better  
We have done a lot of growing up  
We were never meant to be together_

The phone was ringing on the other end. Izzy's end! "Hello?" said a quiet voice, Shannon recognized that tone. It was the same empty one that was in his. He had forgotten everything he had wanted to say to her. "If your not there I am going to hang up!" He took a calming breath and pooled all his power. "No I'm here Izzy." Shannon said, and then waited for the click he was sure was going to follow. "I knew it was you." She said. "How did you know it was me?" He asked a little impressed with her sudden psychic-ness "I have caller-ID, Shannon. What do you want?" He almost smiled. "I just wanted to talk to you." He said. "It took long enough. But, I am so much better without- without _you_." She said and Shannon was sure she was crying. But maybe she was right. He was alive again, he could feel again. Wi_thout her. _"I think you are right. I have done a lot of growing up and we were never meant to be together." He said the words but he didn't want to. He felt his heart break when he spoke them. It was a long moment before she answered. "I see. Good-by Shannon." She said and for the first time her voiced cracked.

_Cause something changed, you were acting so strange  
And it's taken its toll on me  
It's safe to say that I'm ready to let you leave_

Some how he really was living up to the lie he had told Isabella. He really was _fine_. He was getting his life back together, and he loved it. But nothing could change the fact that he went home to an empty house or that, that spot in his heart witch she had kept so warm was now like ice.

_Without you, I live it up a little more everyday  
Without you, I'm seein' myself so differently  
I didn't wanna believe it then  
But it all worked out in the end  
When I watched you walk away  
Well I never thought id say  
I'm fine  
Without you_

Sometimes he thought about her. Sometimes he even _missed_ her. No, that wasn't true at all! He _always_ missed her, just _sometimes_ he let himself fell it. But he was tired of forcing himself _not_ to fell, he wanted to feel, he wanted to feel all the time! But what he wanted to feel the most was no longer there, she was out of his life for ever.

_Without you, I live it up a little more everyday  
Without you, I'm seein' myself so differently  
I didn't wanna believe it then  
But it all worked out in the end  
When I watched you walk away  
Well I never thought id say  
I'm fine,  
Without you  
Without you  
Without you  
Without you_

Shannon was standing in his bathroom. He was leaned against the sink, looking in the mirror. He looked down and saw an array of colorful pills. Old habits die hard, the pills, _her. _He was ready to end it, _without_ Isabella. A knock on his front door stopped him admiring at one that reminded him of the green in Izzy's eyes. "I'm coming." He called and put the pill down. When he opened the door, he saw the green echoed. "Hi, Shannon." Isabella said quietly. Shannon's heart raced and he felt that feeling come back to him. It was life, it was _love_!

_I just wanna be alone tonight,  
I just wanna take a little breather._

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Tell me what you think?**


End file.
